


Yesterday I died [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you okay? And don't just say you are because I know what that means -  looking sad when you think noone can see you " ps there are moments when you want to make some video just PERFECT. But let's face it, that scene was perfect by itself))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday I died [vid]




End file.
